The Boy
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Severus bumps into a small boy with familiar green eyes who is lost within Diagon Alley looking for his mother. The boy seems to know or even recognize him from some picture his mother has. To his surprise upon reaching his shop Severus finds Lily there apparently looking for her son.


The Boy

Summary: Severus bumps into a small boy with familiar green eyes who is lost within Diagon Alley looking for his mother. The boy seems to know or even recognize him from some picture his mother has. To his surprise upon reaching his shop Severus finds Lily there apparently looking for her son.

Warnings: Au, apothecary Owner Severus, ooc, implied Slash-James/Sirius, Future Severus/Lily

The familiar bustling and hustling of Diagon Alley is normal for one Severus Snape who currently owns a small apothecary shop he calls 'Prince's Potions & Supplies.' It's one thing he's proud of other than please that the Dark Lord has parish during the last war thanks to Dumbledore.

Yes, he could have become a potion's teacher at Hogwarts but he knows his limits coming to children. He has very little patience when it comes to them. Potions are a skill and more to him an art that needs a stern hand to craft. He isn't going to say how often Dumbledore already owled him for the position. He snorts figuring there is another owl waiting for him back at the shop. Shaking his hair the man continues his way.

Rather lost in his musings, he almost misses being bump into by a small boy around eight years old with familiar green eyes. He stops to glance at the boy noting he keep glancing around biting his lip nervously. The child rather lost turns his attention on Severus. His heart stops staring into those eyes. Lily's eyes. He wonder how she's doing after he last heard she supposedly married Potter but nothing else that held his interest to learn more of.

"Um….I…I need help," the boy said looking rather small and shy.

"You know it's not safe talking to strangers," Severus answers sharply making the boy shrink back a little and he sighs pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry Sir," The raven child reply ducking his head. "I'm lost and can't find my mummy."

"Hm. What's your name?"

"Harry, sir, Harry Potter-B…." Harry said softly looking through black bangs at the man tilting his head. "You look like the guy in Mummy's picture."

Raising a brow Severus starts to walk towards his shop with the boy following him. So this is Potter's son than other than why did the boy hesitate on the 'B."

"I gotten lost and can't find my way back to my mummy." Harry explains nervously. "There was a huge group of people with Cameras and some strange man with a long, white beard…"

"Dumbledore," Severus inputs earning a nod.

"Yeah him. Mummy and I were supposed to go see Daddy and Papa today." Harry continues making the man wonder the said words 'Daddy and Papa' are to the child.

"What's your mother's name Boy?"

"Harry sir," Harry said shyly giving a tiny grin. "My mummy's name is Lily Evans!"

'Evans? I thought it be Potter,' Severus muses rather confuse.

"I see."

"Yeah my Daddy and Papa are James and Sirius Potter-Black!"

"Harry!" The familiar voice to Severus and apparently the small boy who perks up hearing it. "Where are you?"

"Mummy!" harry shouts running with Severus following a bit slowly watch as the red head woman spots her son gets on her knees with open arms while Harry leaps into them happily.

"Oh darling you scared me."

"Sorry Mommy."

"Lily," Severus breathes out, black eyes widen as those green eyes turns to him.

"Thank you for finding my son, Severus."

Severus nods feeling his breath escape from him. He has so many questions to ask her. How is she? What did her son mean by his daddy and papa? What of her marriage with Potter?

"What of Potter aren't you with him?" Severus couldn't stop himself from asking earning a soft chuckle.

"Severus James and I never gotten married. It has been a rouse so he and Sirius could get married. Harry is my son besides theirs. You can say I been their choice to be a surrogate mother to carry any children they wish to have. They need an heir so they name Harry heir to their family." Lily explains warmly.

"Oh," Severus mutters finding that makes a bit of sense.

"Mummy can Mr. Severus come with us for dinner with Daddy and Papa?" Harry asks gazing into his mother's eyes pleadingly.

"If he's not busy dear," Lily answers.

"I'm not," Severus replies quickly surprising himself. "I would love to join you for Dinner. What time?"

"Around five at Godric Cottage," Lily answers with a smile. "See you than Severus."

"Hm," Severus hums watching mother and son walk off in a distance meeting two raven hair men ruffling the boy's hair and their surprise at the news of the unexpected guest for dinner which they took into stride.

"Dinner with Lily," Severus whispers feeling his heart feel with warmth.

Severus found himself checking the time constantly waiting almost impatiently for it to reach after four so he can close down for the night. He sighs feeling nervous and anticipating how dinner will go. He tries to convince himself it's not a date but a dinner with old schoolmates.

Would Potter and Black have a problem with him being there? He rather not overstay to long. Only his heart seems to be beating faster. The old feelings he thought he buried deep coming back to the surface.

His cheeks seem to flush without his permission. Damn it he's not a schoolboy anymore. He sifts uncomfortable rather ready to close for the day even though its barely after two in the afternoon to take a shower. Make it a cold one. Severus grimaces finding his eyes trail to the clock.

"Damn it," he growls flicking his wand changing the sign on the door from open to close before heading to the stairs where his apartment is above the shop before rush to the shower turning on the water for ice cold.

He strips off his clothes biting his lip to stop the brief groan of relief. He puts his hand on the shower wall letting the water spray on him. After all this time she still has this effect on him.

"Lily," He whispers her name as the image of playful green eyes frame by red hair that his fingers wish to run through.

She been the one he lost his first kiss to. He gives a half smile. Even as a young child she was beautiful where her sister seem a bit icier and colder. Than it came to Hogwarts where their friendship been tested by their houses, Slytherin and Gryffindor. How many did it seem if interhouse relationships broken apart? Other than Dumbledore in his opinion seem to preach of Houses untied but no proof. If anything there is the war between Gryffindor and Slytherin even to this day.

It been worse when he called her a mud blood. To this day he regrets saying it. It just been when Potter and his gang decide to go at him it made his already shorten temper snap. He had to hear Lucius Malfoy and a few others talk about Lily degradedly which anger him. She's nice and beautiful. A part of him fears seeing the two of the Marauders that made his life hell. Would they bring such hurt and anger in his heart that he'll snap out?

He shakes his head to clear his mind of such thoughts. He grabs the soap and finishes his shower. He'll deal with those thoughts later on. For now he has to have a clear mind than he'll deal with his feelings for one Lily Evans. After finishing his shower Severus steps out taking a towel hanging off the towel rack to wrap it around his waist glancing at his reflection finding pale man with inky black hair and dark eyes gaze back at him. He moves towards his bedroom changing into black pants and shirt while finding the time gone by and its after four. He takes a deep breath feeling nervous before gather last bits of item before heading out of his home to the apprariting spot to head towards Godric Hollow.

Upon arriving to Godric Hollow he finds it a simple village a good place to raise children as there are plenty running around. He feels his nervousness creeping in as he walks closer to a decent two story cottage where he spots Sirius Black playing with the small boy he found earlier.

"Mr. Severus!" Harry calls out spying him in the distance.

Severus feels the corner of his lips tilt upwards at the boy. He isn't sure why but this boy seem to win him over. He glances into the stormy grey eyes of the man finding he's nervous himself.

"Black."

"Snape."

"Papa this is the nice man that found me," Harry babbles grinning making Sirius smile at the boy.

"Go ahead and tell your daddy and mummy that our guest has arrived," Sirius answers waving eh boy to the house wanting to talk with the man alone for a few minutes.

He waits until Harry is out of earshot before turning to Severus.

"Thank you for finding him. When Lily told me and James that Harry gotten Lost we nearly panicked. Other than….I'm sorry for our fifth year. Me and Jamie were gits and should have apologized far earlier but things gotten tense that time never been on our side."

"I agree with Sirius," James answer getting the two to look finding he's at the door giving a halfhearted smile. "I'm sorry for being that stupid fool. I hope you can find it to forgive us. I hope you have been well Se...err..."

"Severus is fine Potter…Black."

"James." "Sirius" James and Sirius answer at the same time.

"Dinner," Lily calls from inside as the two lead Severus where he finds a cozy home with a bunch of pictures featuring the four of them with some having Remus Lupin included.

It makes Severus wanting to be part of this estrange little family. The obvious Love Sirius and James have for each other than the platonic relationship with Lily while young Harry talks of his friends and day. It's as if he's part of something more that been missing from his younger life. A family. Sure his mother tried to make things well but his father been a piece of work.

He finds himself asking once dinner is over while helping Lily with the dishes as James and Sirius give Harry a bath, "Would you like to have dinner some time?"

"I would like that," Lily answers blushing.

* * *

Another try at Severus/Lily since an interesting pairing and a take at James/Sirius being hinted. Other than having three parents for Harry and a chance of happiness for Severus.


End file.
